To Tell You the Truth
by Kuro-Tenshi Ariannel
Summary: ok, this is something i came up with, and i wanna know what you guys think. reivew truthfully-tell me if it sucks. i might actually use this in a manga i'm working on, and i want some opinions other than the ones working on it with me. thanks! :


Author's Note: review truthfully, yeah?

Disclaimer: i would, but...i'm actually working on this one...yeah..

It started, actually, with three simple words; words that Kaiki was debating on completely rejecting:

I. Love. You.

It was enough to drive ANYONE insane. But of all people, Kaiki was the one that was given this so-called 'precious' information. It was crazy. Protecting this place was a full-time job-Kaiki just didn't have time for relationships like that. Especially with the one person Kaiki could ever really trust as missing as she was (meaning to say, she wasn't missing-Maya was just being stupid and they were waiting for her to realize it.) To make matters worse-Kaiki couldn't stop thinking about it. It was stuck on replay, over and over and over.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Kaiki couldn't take it.

"**ENOUGH!!**" No matter that everyone was looking-people were crazy here, anyway. Crazier people came by every day in the dozens. Completely ignoring the weird looks, Kaiki stomped over to the person who made life unbearably annoying now. Only to be stopped short by a short kid.

"Kaiki, have you seen Kaila anywhere?" Kaiki pushed past him.

"Not now, Maki! I gotta find J, got it?" Maki looked after Kaiki, confused.

"Why...whatever, good luck! Oh, I saw J over by the place where..." Maki trailed off as he watched Kaiki stomp away, completely ignoring him. He shook his head, then turned back to the town. "KAILA!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY, SIS! GET OUT HERE!"

Kaiki turned a corner and found the one person that could make her do something like this-Joii.

"JOII!" He turned and smiled happily.

"Kaii-ki! Have you come to give me an answer?" Kaiki stood in front of Joii and scowled.

"Do NOT call me like that-only Kaila can. And only cause she's so annoyingly cute like that. Call me properly-and I've told you all this before, why do you constantly make me remind you?" Joii smirked, enjoying the fact that he was teasing Kaiki.

"Cause it's kinda cute when you get like this, all mad and frustrated and whatnot." He leaned in until his face was about an inch from hers and, smiling softly now, ghosted his breath across her face. "Don't you agree, Kaiki?" Kaiki flared up.

"We can't, Joii..." He pouted.

"Why not?"

"You know why not. I'm the protector, and even if that doesn't stop you, we're not even from the-"

"I already told you I don't care about that." Joii leaned in closer and Kaiki tilted her head back.

"But I do, and you know better than I do that stuff like this doesn't usually work out, I mean, your parents are proof of that!"

"My parents were fools who thought they knew what love was at age 16."

"Same age as us."

"This is different from how my mom described it when she and my dad were in the same situation." Kaiki felt her throat close up. '_Even so, this is not a possibility, this can't happen-it won't work out, it'll only end in heartbreak. He can't do this, not to himself...not to me...not to anybody!_'

"Get away from me, now. Joii, I'm warning you, don't-" She was cut off as a scream was heard. Turning around, she saw Kaila run toward her.

"KAIKI! HELP ME!!" Without thinking, Kaiki ran toward Kaila and, picking her up, ran back toward the place where she had been standing moments before. Pushing Kaila at Joii, Kaiki turned, a scowl on her face.

"Who did it, Kaila? Tell me, now." Kaila hiccuped and pointed at the sky.

"It was her...M-Maya." Kaiki's eyes widened and she stared up.

"Maya?" The brown-haired girl landed in front of Kaiki, smiling evilly.

"Shocked, Kaiki? I've known all this for ages now. Poor, poor, sweet innocent protector..." Suddenly, Maya's tone of voice turned cold, and she scowled at Kaiki, making her take a small step back. "You don't stand a chance, Kaiki, and you know it. Better back off now, or you'll wish you've never heard of your Mythykal powers or even the world of Cydonia at all." Kaiki, shaking, pulled out the sword that had been given to her upon her arrival with Maki and Kaila. Maya laughed.

"Come at me, Maya...I'll-"

"You'll what? Ram me through with the sword?" Maya sneered, making shudders go down Kaiki's back. "You don't have the guts to do it, Kaiki. We've been together for too long now, and I know you better than anyone here thinks they do. I kow you can't do it."

"How much you wanna bet?" Kaiki took her fighting stance, all while glaring at Maya. '_Please, please, don't let it come to this, Maya...yo mean too much for me to do this, and you know it!_'

"As much fun as I know I'll have...my boss wants you alive, Kaiki, and nothing I say or do will change that." Maya's voice changed again, taking on the sweet, friendly tone she had been speaking with earlier. "Please, try to understand, Kaiki." She smiled in a way that did not match her tone at all. "I'm beyond saving, beyond even the great, powerful protector's power. And I like it this way." Maya started to disappear and Kaiki made a move to go after her. A hand on her arm stopped her and she turned to look at Joii.

"Wha-"

"Don't go, it's suicide, and Maya knows that." Kaiki smiled and flicked Joii in the head. '_I'll miss working with this guy, if anything..._'

"C'mon, who else can go after Maya? And besides, someone needs to let Maki know that his sister's all right." Joii looked like he was about to protest when Kaiki pressed her lips against his, quickly, before tearing off after Maya. Joii stood there, shocked, before turning and, with Kaila in his arms, running back to the town.

'_If anything, I think I love him back._' Kaiki smiled softly to herself, and made a promise. '_When I get back, I'm gonna tell him._'

'_I'm gonna tell him that I love him._'

So, tell me what you think. I know it's kinda confusing, so if you have any questions, feel free to comment and i'll answer your questions. Just tell me whether or not i should include this when i do my manga thing...and dont ask how its coming along, cause i'm still working on it...

SAYA-CHAN/HIKARU/DADDY/KURO-PIN (etc..) (you know who you are, not wanting to insult any readers out there) but if youre the SAYA-CHAN/HIKARU/DADDY/KURO-PIN (etc..) that i'm working with (sorta) on this, then your opinion doesnt count for much, cause you and Kaoru will agree to anything that i say cause it'll have my name on it and whatnot.

REVIEW HONESTLY, DEAR READERS, AND JA NE!!


End file.
